


Pretty pink moon

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: The moon is pink tonight
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pretty pink moon

Outside was calm and quiet, the rain that had lashed the windows all day had settled down and they'd just finished their late-night tea and biscuits.

Ada gave a cry of delight as she prepared to draw the curtains. Hecate came over to glance at her shoulder and saw a perfect pink moon shining in the sky, a most unusual sight.

'How pretty!'

Hecate allowed herself a slight smile at her wife's glee at yet another pink thing. No matter how much Ada had tried resist anything pink and fluffy for the first couple of years, it was only a matter of time before she gave herself permission to wholeheartedly enjoy it.

'Did you have something to do with this?'

Hecate looked faintly amused at the thought that she'd have the powers to meddle with the moon.

'I think even that is beyond my capabilities, Ada.'

'Of course. I was just getting carried away' said Ada. She shook her head at her silliness. 'Perhaps we could leave the curtains tonight.'

'As you wish.' Hecate was willing to indulge her wife in her fancies.

Ada snuggled down into bed happily, eyes on the window. She was sure that she'd dream of a moon made of candyfloss tonight.


End file.
